The invention relates to an overhead luggage compartment for a passenger aircraft.
An overhead luggage compartment of this type is disclosed by way of example in WO 2010/004039 A2. In the case of the known overhead luggage compartment, a receptacle is provided to receive the luggage. When adjacent receptacles of the overhead luggage compartments in a passenger aircraft are open, it is possible that the loading edges of said receptacles are not perfectly flush with each other owing to manufacturing tolerances.